


Of Spy Kits and Necklaces

by bibliophile19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile19/pseuds/bibliophile19
Summary: When Lily tells her sister she has a boyfriend to get her off her back, who else would she bring home for Christmas but James Potter? And who would have thought he'd be so good at pretending?





	Of Spy Kits and Necklaces

 

 

     “Potter! We’re mates now, right?”  
      James looked up from his Transfiguration essay. “Yeah sure, Evans, why?”  
      Lily bit her lip, losing her nerve now that she was actually about to ask. “Um, I was wondering if you . . . would do me a favor?”  
      James noticed her discomfort and put down his quill, giving her his full attention. “Sure, Evans. What do you need?”  
      Lily looked down at her hands, worrying at the blanket covering her lap. “Well, Christmas holiday is coming up . . .”  
      James grinned and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, and?”  
      Lily huffed out a breath, blowing the hair off her face and decided just to get it over with. “Well Petunia’s bringing Vernon home and I just know they’re going to be absolutely awful and she’s going to rub it in my face that she found someone and I can’t because I’m a freak -”  
     “You’re _not_ a freak,” James interrupted sharply.  
     Lily waved him off, “Yes, I know, I’m saying that’s what she’ll say and I was thinking it would be a lot easier to deal with her if she couldn’t say that, if I _did_ have a boyfriend, and I was wondering if maybe you would -” She broke off, a blush coloring her cheeks.  
      James grinned cockily. “If I would be your boyfriend?” Lily nodded mutely, still looking at the blanket. James got up and crossed over to the armchair where she sat by the Common Room fire. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. “Lily Evans, I would be honored to call myself your fake boyfriend.”  
     Lily smiled. “Really? You don’t think it’s stupid?”  
      James rolled his eyes. “Do I think it’s stupid for you to want to enjoy your holidays and not be abused by your prat sister? No, I don’t.”  
      Lily smiled at him again and gathered up her blanket and books. “Great, then I’ll see you on the train tomorrow.”

 

     This had been a very bad idea. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were perfectly nice, if a little distant. Petunia and Vernon were awful, which was expected. But what James hadn’t expected was how _good_ Lily would be at this fake relationship thing, and how much it would affect him.  
      He hadn’t known how happy it would make him for Lily not to call him by his surname. He hadn’t known she’d had a whole story worked out for how they got together, including a very romantic walk in the snow and subsequent snowball fight that led to them wrestling and finally kissing, and how much he would wish that story were true. And nothing could have prepared him for how amazing it felt when she casually laid a hand on his knee while they talked to her parents, or intertwined her fingers with his as they sat in the darkened living room, watching Muggle Christmas films on the telly. Nothing prepared him for how amazing those things felt, or how much it would hurt to know that none of it was real.

 

     Well, her plan was working. Petunia’s face when she returned home with a guy, and a very cute one at that, was almost better than she expected. But perhaps her plan was working a little too well. She should have known better than to use _James_ for this. She had other guy friends, Remus would’ve helped her in a heartbeat. But she had to acknowledge that she had asked James because she had wanted to know what it would feel like to be his girlfriend, even if it wasn’t real. It was amazing. She loved it. If she was honest with herself, she thought she loved him. That fact made her want to scream in frustration, _why_ couldn’t she have figured out her feelings when he felt the same way? A year ago, even last term, it would have been perfect. He would have asked her out, as he had most days, and instead of turning him away, she could’ve said yes.  
      But now he was over it. He hadn’t asked her out since last May. They were friends now. She’d known she had developed some feelings for him, but she had thought it was just a harmless crush. She’d been lying to herself. She’d realized this the first day of holiday, after they’d arrived and settled in. Her mum had asked how they’d gotten together. She’d felt James freeze, but she hadn’t even needed to think. Without hesitation, she’d felt herself pouring out one of her favorite daydreams.  
      _She’d been stressed from her homework and prefect duties. James had asked her for a walk to ease her mind. They’d walked around on the grounds by the Forest, talking. She’d been teasing him, and he retaliated with a snowball. War had ensued, ending when he tackled her into a snowdrift. They’d lain there, laughing, and then he kissed her._  
     Lily had imagined that scene in her head many times, perhaps without realizing it, as it had surprised her how smoothly the story flowed from her. James had gone with it easily, laughing at the right places and putting an arm around her shoulder.  
      The warm glow in her chest in that moment told her what she had been vehemently denying. She, Lily Evans, loved James Potter. And she was too late for him to love her back.

 

     It had been three days. Lily was simultaneously getting more comfortable in her “relationship” and more uncomfortable about it. This morning her parents had gone to visit friends, so it was just her and James, and Petunia and Vernon. Petunia had decided to express her displeasure at not being the only one with a boyfriend to show off by constantly prowling the house, Vernon in tow, and pointedly leaving a room whenever Lily or James entered it. Lily was really alright with this, because it meant that if they stayed in one location they were only half as likely to see Petunia.  
     Lily was in the kitchen making tea when James sauntered in, wearing only a pair of ratty pajama trousers. At the sight of his bare, Quidditch-toned chest, Lily immediately forgot what she was doing, and as a result scalded her hand. She jumped and cursed, earning a surprised look from James before it changed to concern.  
      “You alright there?” he asked, moving across the kitchen and taking her injured hand in his, gently examining it.  
      Trying to ignore how good it felt for him to touch her, (and the fact that he was half naked), Lily shrugged. “I’ll survive.”  
     James’s eyes slid from her hand to the green pools staring back at him. “That’s not what I asked.”  
      Lily smiled. “Yes, James, I’m fine. Nothing some ice won’t fix.”  
      Already familiar with her kitchen, James reached around her for a plastic bag from the drawer, then filled it with ice and wrapped it in a towel from the cabinet. He handed it to her, then poured the tea and ushered her into the living room. Lily grinned to herself and allowed him to take care of her.  
     Once he had her tucked in under a blanket on the couch, mug of tea in one hand, ice on the other, he turned on the telly to the channel with all the Christmas programs and settled in beside her. Lily sipped her tea and sighed contentedly, James had added the perfect amount of honey.  
      James lifted the ice off her hand to examine it. “How’s it feel?”  
      Lily started guiltily, his voice breaking her out of her trace and making her realize she had been staring at his (still bare!) chest. Color flooded her cheeks and she quickly moved her gaze to his face. “Better. The ice is helping.”  
      James nodded and turned back to the television, lazily draping an arm over the back of the sofa. Lily stilled, then forced herself to relax. _It’s just in case Petunia or Vernon comes in_ she told herself, _and I might as well take advantage_. She leaned off the sofa to set her mug on the table, then leaned back, tucking herself in James’ side under his arm. James made a contented noise and dropped his hand to her shoulder, playing with the ends of her hair. Lily, deciding to abandon rationale and enjoy this, draped her free arm over James’ stomach, turning to rest her head on his chest. The telly droned on quietly in the background as Lily closed her eyes to fully appreciate the wonderful sensation of James’ fingers in her hair.  
      The skin of James’ chest was warm against her cheek and the sound of his heartbeat soothed her. Before long she awoke to James’ voice.  
      “Lily. Hey, Lils. _Lily_.”  
      Lily grunted. “What?” she asked, opening her eyes.  
      James laughed quietly. “It’s almost noon. I thought you’d want me to get you up.”  
      Lily sat up. “Noon?”  
      A nod. “Noon.”  
      Lily ran a hand over her face. “Well damn. Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.”  
      James ran a hand through his hair and glanced away, blushing slightly. “It was alright. You need your sleep.”  
      Lily laughed. “Apparently. I don’t know what’s up with me, I’m never so tired.”  
      James was saved from replying by Petunia entering the room. She determinedly didn’t look at either of them, instead staring at the empty fireplace. “You two have been hogging the telly the whole time. Vernon and I want to watch it.”  
      Lily sighed, past making attempts to reconcile with her sister. She took the opportunity to grab James’ hand and pulled him up off the couch. They moved to the kitchen where Lily put her mug in the sink and leaned against the counter. James glanced down at their still-intertwined fingers and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand.  
     “Now what?”  
     Lily turned to look out the window. It was a clear day and the snow lay heavy on the ground. “Outside? Build a snowman?”  
     James nodded. “Okay.”

 

     “W-what is _that_?” James asked, staring at Lily.  
      She stared back at him. “Um, a hat?”  
      “But what’s on top of it?” he asked, reaching up to squeeze the ball of fluff.  
     Lily rolled her eyes. “It’s a pompom. Have you never seen one before?”  
     James lowered his hand, gently tugging on her scarf as her did so. “It’s _adorable_.”  
     Lily blushed and shoved him. “Whatever. Come on.”  
     James followed her out into the yard, grinning. She really was beautiful.

 

     Two hours and three snowmen later, they reentered the house, soaking wet and laughing. Lily kicked off her boots inside the doorway and gestured for James to do the same. She headed towards the kitchen, stripping off her hat, scarf, and jackets and dropping them on the floor. James paused in taking off his boots to stare at her retreating figure. This was torturing him. _I want her. But I can’t do what I want with her._ He finished with his boots. _Or can I?_ He could do everything (almost) that he wanted, under the guise of their “relationship”.  
      When James entered the kitchen, Lily was in the process of making hot chocolate, her back to him. In the heat of the house, she’d lost all her layers but a tank top, which has ridden up to show a few bare centimeters of skin. James came up behind her, clearing his throat softly so as not to startle her. She still jumped when he touched her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, skimming his thumbs along the strip of exposed skin. Lily leaned back into him, continuing to stir the pot on the stove. “Hey.”  
      James pressed a kiss to her hair, hoping she couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating. “Hey.”  
      Christmas music flowed into the kitchen from the living room. James slowly swayed them back and forth while Lily finished the hot chocolate. She poured it into two mugs, then stepped out of James embrace to reach into a cabin for marshmallows. She dropped a few into each mug and handed one to James. He took it from her, fingers lingering longer than necessary, causing his heart to speed up again.  
     Lily leaned around the doorway to the living room. “They’re still in there. Let’s go upstairs.”  
     James followed her up the staircase and to her room. He took a second to look around, he had yet to enter her domain.  
      Lily shrugged and sat on the pale yellow bedspread, tossing a few pillows on the floor. “It’s nothing special.”  
     James took a drink of hot chocolate to stall. “No, it’s very . . . you.” It did suit her. It was simple but pretty, flowered curtains, a painting of mountains over the bed.  
      Lily didn’t say anything, just shifted so one of her legs was tucked underneath her. James moved to sit beside her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, drinking the hot chocolate.  
      Lily broke the silence first. “So is this the worst holiday ever?”  
      James shot her an incredulous look. “This is one of the best holidays I’ve ever spent.”  
      Lily blushed and rolled her eyes. “Right, none of your friends here, dodging my sister all the time, nothing to do . . .”  
      James shook his head, trying to explain himself without giving away his feelings and ruining their friendship. “No, it’s relaxing. It’s been awhile since I didn’t have anything to do. And you’re not such bad company.” He nudged her playfully.  
     Lily smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself. I’ll have to admit, you are _very_ good at the boyfriend thing.” She stared thoughtfully into her mug. James stared at her. _Did she mean that? Maybe he had misread something. They were friends now. Maybe if he asked her again, she’d say yes._ He opened his mouth, heart jumping through his chest.  
      The door opened. Lily’s mother poked her head in. “Hello dears. We’re back. Almost ready for dinner?”  
      Lily nodded. “Yeah, mum. Thanks.”  
      Mrs. Evans smiled and retreated, closing the door. The moment over, James said nothing.

 

     Christmas Eve. Lily yawned and snuggled closer to James, tugging the blanket tighter around them. Everyone was in the living room, paired up and relaxing under blankets, watching the fire and listening to Christmas music. Lily had never been so content. Her legs tangled with James’, she was curled into his chest and he had his arms around her. They were cuddled in her father’s old armchair, which was large enough for the both of them, if they were snuggled together like they were.  
     James’ right hand rested on her hip and his left circled her back while he absentmindedly traced shapes on her arm. Lily turned her face into his shoulder, inhaling. He smelled amazing; like parchment and broomstick polish, with something else, like a spice, something uniquely James.  
     “Goodnight dears,” Lily’s mum said, standing and pulling her husband with her. Not about to be left alone with her sister, Petunia followed them upstairs with Vernon.  
     James pressed his lips to Lily’s hair. They’d been keeping up with the charade so long it didn’t feel anything but natural. “What are you thinking?” he murmured. Lily sighed happily, cocooned in the wonderful warm feeling that the environment and James provided. In a hushed tone, the world around them so fragile she was afraid she’d break it with too much volume, she replied, “That nothing has ever been so perfect as this moment.”  
      She felt James still for a second, and realized what she’d just said. She opened her mouth to say something to negate it, take it back, but he spoke before she could. “That’s a nice thought.” His arms tightened around her.  
      It was Lily’s turn to freeze. Her heart sped up, so much that she knew James could feel it. She turned her face up to his, hoping. “You think so?”  
     Something crossed James’ face and Lily’s hope turned to fear, _had she misunderstood what he meant?_ But before she could move away, his eyes lit with a fire she’d never seen behind his glasses and he closed the distance to press his lips to hers.  
      The warm feeling in Lily’s chest exploded and filled her. James’ lips were hesitant against hers, soft enough she could pull away if she wanted to.  
     James kissed her for a few seconds then started to pull away, presumably to check her reaction. Lily was having none of it. She freed her arms and threw them around his neck, pulling him into her. James responded immediately, threading his fingers in her hair and deepening the kiss further. He shifted so Lily’s back was pressed into the back of the chair. James bit her lip, causing her to gasp. He took full advantage of her open mouth, exploring with his tongue. Lily let out an involuntary moan and started to pull away, embarrassed. James tightened his fingers in her hair, not letting her. He moved to kiss down her neck, pausing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Lily let him continue for a minute, then moved her hand from his neck to his hair and pulled his face back to hers. She rolled them, positioning him under her while she straddled his thighs. James groaned at this and gripped her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

 

     They continued as such for several more minutes, then Lily broke away. She rested her forehead against James’, both of them panting. James felt as though he was going to explode. He had just made out with Lily Evans. Lily Evans was still sitting on his lap, her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. James leaned forward to quickly kiss her again, making an effort to remember the feeling. He returned his forehead to hers and gently ran his hands along her thighs on either side of his. He didn’t want to speak yet, afraid that this was more of the charade, or perhaps Lily had just wanted a good snog and he happened to be there.  
     Lily seemed as unwilling to break the silence, slowly carding her fingers through his hair with a soft smile on her face. They stayed like this, both stroking, until the midnight stroke of the clock broke the silence, and consequently the moment.  
      James cleared his throat and pulled away. Lily let her fingers fall from his hair, looking slightly hurt. James shifted her off his lap and stood, needing to move to figure out his tangled thoughts. “James -” Lily started, but he held up a hand to stop her, pacing back and forth in front of the chair. “No, I need to say this first. I never should have agreed to do this with you.” He got to the end of the living room and turned around, twisting his hands then running them through his hair. “I should have known better.” He glanced at Lily. She had tucked her knees into her chest and was watching him. He thought she might have tears in her eyes, but it could have been a trick of the firelight. He looked away so he could continue.  
      “I know that this is a favor to you, and I have no objection to that. I’m perfectly happy to do you any favor, especially to help you deal with your prat sister. I’m not sorry you asked me, I’m glad you counted me a close enough friend to ask me. I’m just sorry I accepted. It’s not fair to you, what I’ve been doing.” James paused to take a breath, still not looking at Lily. If he had, he would've seen the tears freely flowing down her cheeks.  
      James resumed his pacing. “I can’t do this with you anymore. I’ve been using you, and it’s not fair. I’m sorry.” He stopped and turned to look right at her. He took a breath and let it out, sure of his next words even if they might end their friendship. “I love you Lily. I love you, and I can’t keep pretending that this -” he gestured between the two of them, “is fake to me. Because it’s not. It’s real. It’s always been real with you.”  
      Lily was staring at him. She’d stopped crying. It was silent. James couldn’t stand it. “I couldn’t keep lying to you, I’m sorry, I know you don’t -” He was interrupted by Lily tackling him to the floor.  
      “Oof, I said I was sorry, there’s no need to -”  
      “James, you bloody idiot.”  
      He was saved from replying by Lily kissing him full on the mouth. He kissed her back automatically, trying to fight the growing hope in his chest. Lily broke away first, putting her hands on either side of his head to balance above him. “Lily, what -?”  
   She stared at him, a look of radiant happiness on her face. “I love you too, you tosser.”  
      James lost his battle with the feeling in his chest. Never had he thought this would end this way. He’d been so sure of her rejection. He reached a hand up and yanked her down to kiss her again. It was sloppy and wonderful, both of them smiling too hard to do it properly. “Say it again,” he said against her lips. Lily laughed, pulling back to look in his eyes. “I love you, James Potter.” James felt like he was flying and drowning at the same time.  
      Acting quickly, he managed to flip them so that Lily lay on the floor as he straddled her. He captured her lips with his, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. Lily kissed him back fervently, pulling on his hair. He moaned into her mouth and she took advantage, teasing his bottom lip with her tongue. She moved her fingers down his back, leaving lines of heat in their wake. Lily slid her hands under the hem of his T-shirt, starting to tug it over his head. James paused, but allowed her to remove it. “Lily . . .”  
      She grinned. “Oh shut up. I’ve wanted to do this for _ages_.” His protests died in his throat as she ran her fingers over his chest and stomach. He bent to kiss her again. She shook her head. “I’m looking.” James felt a blush rising in his cheeks and tried to play it off. “Like what you see?”  
     Lily moved her eyes to his. “I _love_ it.”

 

     Lily had never seen such wild happiness on James’ face. He swooped down to kiss her lips. “I love you.” Lily shivered with pleasure at his words. Impossible though it seemed, the warm, giddy feeling that had filled her the first time he kissed her seemed to be expanding still. James moved to kiss her cheek. “I love you.” Her neck. “I love you.” Her collarbone. “I love you.”  
     Lily ran her fingernails down James’ bare back, earning a shudder. He laid off his ministrations to look at her, hazel eyes burning. “I love you.” He sounded like he was trying to convince her. She kissed him. “I know.”

 

     The next morning Lily woke up just as the sun was rising, a smile on her face. She knew it was too early for anyone else to be up, so she decided to make a cup of tea while she waited. Noticing on her route to the kitchen that James’ door was open, she poked her head in. His bed was empty. She grabbed one of his jumpers off a chair and pulled it over her head as she made her way down the stairs.  
      James was in the kitchen when she arrived, his back to her. Lily leaned against the doorframe to watch him. He was in the process of making tea, completely comfortable in her kitchen, getting the tea, milk, and sugar from the cabinets. Lily tilted her head to the side, admiring the curves of his shoulders and hips which - and she still couldn’t believe it - she’d had her hands all over just a few hours before.  
      James opened another cabinet for a mug. “I’ll take one too, if you don’t mind,” Lily said.  
      James jumped and whirled around. “Hey, Lily.” His hand reached up to rumple his hair as he stared at the floor, blushing.  
      Lily smiled and crossed the kitchen to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and moving so he was looking at her and not the linoleum. “Hi.”  
James’ arms had moved automatically to wrap around Lily, but he still looked unsure. Lily was content to wait until he was ready to speak what was on his mind. He picked at the fabric by her waist. “You wearing my jumper?”  
      Lily smiled and wound her arms tighter around him. “Is that a problem?”  
      James shook his head. “S’pose not.” He paused. “So, um, about last night . . .”  
      He looked so vulnerable behind his glasses, Lily could read his need for reassurance as clearly as her Potions notes. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was slow and sweet and everything she loved about him. She pulled back, just enough so that her lips no longer touched his. Green eyes stared into brown. “I love you, James.”  
     The passion from the night before sparked in his eyes. He swept her up, crushing his lips to hers, all hesitation gone. Lily responded immediately, weaving her fingers into his messy black hair. She tugged on the strands, James moaned and backed her up against the counter. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. He took it and, surprising her, used his hands on her hips to lift her onto the countertop. Lily wrapped her legs around James’ waist, pulling him closer. One of his hands stayed on her hip, the other tangled in her fiery hair.  
     Lily gasped as James moved his lips down her neck, using the hand in her hair to keep her at the right angle. She arched into him, increasing their contact. James leaned into her in response.  
     The tea kettle whistled. James and Lily wrenched apart, panting. Lily unwound her legs so James could get to the kettle. He moved it off the stove and turned back to her. “Well.” Lily grinned and slid off the counter. “Well what?” James reached out and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. “I love you.” Lily whispered into his neck, “I love you back.”  
      James pulled his head back to look at her, tea long forgotten. “Can I give you my present now? I’d rather, before everyone gets up . . .” Lily nodded. “Of course.”  
     He led her by the hand to the tree in the living room. He settled onto the floor, pulling her with him. He reached under the tree and pulled out a small rectangular box with red and gold wrapping. James handed it to Lily, looking unsure but also excited. “I don’t know if you’ll like it, it was just something I saw in a shop, but I did a bit of charmwork on it -” Lily put her hand on James’ knee to stop his rambling. “Just let me open it.” James nodded, apprehensive again.  
     Lily took her time with the paper, trying not to rip it. The box inside was plain and black. She opened it, a little worried about what James’ “charmwork” might involve. Inside was a silver stag pendant on a delicate chain. “Oh James, it’s beautiful.” James was almost bouncing in place from nerves. “Pick it up.”  
      A little quizzical, Lily picked up the tiny stag. As soon as she did, it shook its antlers and walked in a circle around her palm. The stag seemed to regard her a moment, and as if deciding that she wasn’t a threat, folded its legs and laid down. Lily gazed in wonder at it, then at James, eyes pooling. James jumped up to his knees, leaning over to look at it. “What’s wrong? Did it hurt you? Did I not do it right? Oh, you hate it don’t you? I knew the stag was too much -”  
      “James. Stop. It’s _amazing_. This had to be a really complicated piece of magic, I wouldn’t know where to begin, and you made this for me . . ?” She shook her head in disbelief.  
     James cupped a hand on either side of her face. “Oh course I would do it for you. I’d do anything for you. You don’t hate it?”  
      Lily laughed, tears falling now as James wiped them away. “‘How could I hate it? It’s perfect. I love it.”  
      James smiled in relief and kissed her. “You really like it?” Lily laughed and stroked along the stags’ back, it turned its head to nuzzle her finger. “Yes, James. Will you put it on?” James nodded and took the pendant from her. Lily turned her back to him and gathered her hair to one side. James carefully placed the chain around her neck and fastened it. Lily touched it where it rested against her chest, then reached under the tree and pulled out a larger package wrapped in green. She held it in her lap, feeling uncertain. James, almost vibrating with excitement, stilled and put his hand on her knee. “Okay?”  
     Lily nodded and handed him the gift. “It’s nowhere near as nice as what you got me . . .”  
     James flicked her on the nose.  
      “Hey!”  
     He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it’s great.”  
      Lily rubbed her nose and glared. James laughed and ripped the paper, revealing a black case. He unclasped it, and started sorting through the items inside.  
     “What is all this stuff?”  
     “It’s a Muggle spy kit; that’s a walkie talkie, you can talk to people through it, um, those are night-vision goggles, I think you can figure that one out, I know it’s not that great, but I thought it might be something you’d -”  
     James interrupted her with a kiss. “Are you kidding? This is bloody brilliant! Sirius is going to love this! Muggles really came up with this stuff?” He handed Lily one of the walkie talkies and ran into the kitchen.  
     “How does this work?” He shouted at her.  
     Lily laughed and pressed the button on the device. “You hold down the button on the top. And stop shouting, people are asleep. Over.”  
      This time is voice came through the box in her hand. “This is so cool! Over what?”  
      “That’s what Muggle say when they’re done talking so the other person knows they’re finished. Over.”  
     “Clever! This is the best gift ever Lily! Over.”  
     “I’m glad you like it. Over.”  
     “I love you. Over.”  
     “You better watch it, I’ll get tired of hearing that. Over.”  
     “Really? Over.”  
     “No. Over.”

 

     They spent the rest of the morning sneaking around the house, talking on the walkie talkies and trying to hide from each other. Lily won most of the time, James being too excited to keep his voice down.  
      “Oh c’mon Evans! That’s not fair!” he called after her after she sufficiently distracted him by pushing him up against the wall. “You’re just mad because I’m winning, Potter!” her voice buzzed through the small device, followed by her laugh.  
     “You’re only winning because you play dirty.”  
     “Oh Potter, you haven’t seen how _dirty_ I can play.”  
     James stared at his hand. He opened his mouth to reply with something equally innuendic when Lily’s mother opened the door of her bedroom.  
     “Hello dear, you two are up early.”  
     James swallowed and tried to remove thoughts of _Lily_ and the word _dirty_ from his mind. “Couldn’t sleep. Too excited.”  
     Mrs. Evans smiled and nodded knowingly, then ushered him down the stairs. “You two can sit, I’ll start breakfast.”  
      James found Lily in the hall by the front door. She grinned wickedly at him. “Found me this time, did you?” James reached for her wrist and jerked her to him. He leaned close, lips brushing her ear, voice low and husky. “Your mom’s awake, but we are revisiting this _playing_ _dirty_ later.”  
     Lily slid her hand from where it had landed on his chest down to his stomach. “Can’t wait.”  
     James swallowed, disturbed by the effect the small gesture had on him. “Your mom’s waiting.” He leaned in to press his lips to hers then backed away. Lily grabbed his hand and followed.


End file.
